


Butterfly Effect

by BlueberryRainbow



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Alternate Universe- SwapFell, Alternate Universe- Underswap, F/F, M/M, Multi, not sure where im going with this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-01-20 10:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12430431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueberryRainbow/pseuds/BlueberryRainbow
Summary: Small causes can have larger effects.Picking up a dime off the street can get you hit by a car.Shifting one wire can get you thrown into an entirely new reality.Every decision leads to a consequence.The Swap brothers were simply attempting to fix the mysterious machine in their basement when they are tossed into a universe very much like their own. But, it quickly becomes clear that the monsters here are a lot less friendly.





	1. Analogous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sora_Tayuya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tayuya/gifts).



> I almost named this "Sora Dropped an Idea Again" because that's why I'm WRITING THIS DUMB THING!
> 
> Anyways, if you've ever read anything else I've written, you may notice the nicknames I use in this work are different than the usual set. That's because of the 800000 interpretations of all these idiots, I use different sets of names for each one (for convenience and my own sanity).
> 
> Also, this will not be my main focus as I have another WIP that I want to finish before 2018.

"Do you even know what this thing does?" Sans asked, watching his brother with fascination as he tinkered away at the crisscrossing circuits.

"Not really. But, it's gotta be important if I kept it around this long," Papyrus said with a slight shrug, never once looking up from his work.

"So we've just had this lying around and you don't know what it does nor why we have it?" Sans asked, snickering.

"Sounds about right," Papyrus snorted, standing up and stretching.

"Taking a break?" Sans guessed.

"Yeah. I'll get back to it tomorrow. I think I'm gonna head to Muffet's for now," the younger said simply, removing his jacket from around his waist.

"Fine, but you better not stay out too late," Sans muttered, frowning at the thought of having to drag his brother home again.

"You got it, bro," Papyrus said with a grin, shooting a pair of finger guns.

Sans rolled his eyes, said good bye to his brother and went back upstairs. The house smelled faintly of smoke as usual.

The TV was turned on and Napstabot's voice filled the room, explaining the rules for one of his many gameshows.

Sans left it on as background noise as he went about organizing ingredients for tacos.

"And, lastly, if you incorrectly answer three questions in a row, you go home with nothing," the robot announced, grinning at his audience.

Sans smiled, humming along to the music from the show as he cooked. Soon enough, the tacos were ready and he sat in front of the TV to eat.

By the time the credits were rolling (most of which were Napstabot himself), it was far too late for Papyrus to still be out. Sans huffed, setting his dish in the sink and turning off the TV.

He angrily opened the door and made his way to Muffet's, muttering to himself the whole way.

"Papyrus, it's nearly ten!" Sans snapped as he entered the café, marching up to where his brother was seated.

"Sorry, bro. I just lost track of time," Papyrus said simply, getting up from his stool.

"Last time this happens, right?" Sans asked hopefully as they walked home.

"I'll set an alarm next time, okay?" Papyrus offered.

Sans nodded silently and climbed the stairs to his room without saying good night.

* * *

If they weren't brothers, Sans would have kicked out the lazy ass, pathetic sack of bones he called family a long time ago. That idiot always managed to stay out late and fuck up one thing or another.

To make matters worse, Sans never knew if he was screwing around or actually in trouble, so he spent every night waiting for his brother instead of doing something useful.

The second footsteps sounded from the porch, he knew exactly what Papyrus had been doing all night. If he had blood, it would be boiling.

"Papyrus!" Sans shouted as his brother barely managed to close the door behind him.

"Yeah, Chief?" Papyrus slurred, giving him his best shit eating grin.

"What the fuck took you so long to get here, you degenerate cretin?" Sans growled, hardly in the mood to deal with Papyrus.

"Geez, relax, bro. I jus' took a little detour is all," the taller said, flapping his hand as though physically warding away Sans' concern.

 "This detour started with an M, didn't it?" Sans sighed, getting up.

"Maybe," Papyrus said with a shrug.

"Fine. Drag your sorry ass up the stairs if you can," the older snapped, ascending to his bedroom.

"Can do," the other said, saluting.

"And you better not vomit on the couch!"

The door slammed and the house was quiet.

Papyrus snickered. He would vomit hell itself onto this damn couch.

Because, fuck it. It's not like anyone came over anymore.

He took a deep breath and fell onto the lumpy piece of furniture.

His plan could wait until morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look. I'm really tired and I realized I only had a few more days to get this posted and I have things to do, so I would give you better if I could.


	2. Unimpressive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for nothing.

There was no reason for Sans to be in the same room as Papyrus that day. In fact, there was no reason to be around anyone. He had the day off and could be doing anything in the world. Instead, he was passing various tools to his brother as the younger continued to mess with the circuits and buttons and such.

"So, now what do you think this thing does?" Sans asked, stifling a yawn.

"Dunno. Looks like a teleporter of some kind, maybe? There's a space to put things in or to climb in. I'm not sure," Papyrus said, gesturing to said space.

The other nodded and took a more careful look at the device. Now that Papyrus had mentioned it, it did look like something that could be a teleporter. There was a cavity large enough to fit about three monsters.

"Great! Another tool for you to be lazy," Sans joked, tossing a screwdriver from hand to hand.

"Ha ha. Can you pass me another screw?" Papyrus asked, holding out his hand.

Sans nodded and tossed him the screw. However, instead of landing in the younger's outstretched palm, it sailed over his head and clattered behind the machine.

"Oh shoot. Sorry, Paps," Sans said, getting up to retrieve the screw. He slipped his hand behind the hunk of metal and felt around.

In the process of groping for the lost screw, his wrist bumped against a loose wire and forced it into place. Had that wire not been touched and the machine not turned on and the roaring flux of magic not been released, none of the following would have happened. They wouldn't have found themselves outside of their home and at the edge of town.

"Well... I guess it was a teleporter after all, huh?" Papyrus laughed shakily, sick from the sudden jump through space.

Sans groaned before coughing up a bit of blue slime.

"Aw, geez. I'm guessing you want to walk home, then?" Papyrus asked, already knowing the answer.

His brother nodded and wiped his face, grimacing.

They were just about to start on their way home when a wall of spikes shot out of the ground just in front of them. Sans jumped back, dragging his brother by his arm.

"Dumb ass! I told you to wait!" An aggravated Chilldrake shouted at an Ice Cap.

"Hey! What was that for?" Sans snapped, enraged.

"The hell you mean? Do we need a reason to be hunting, kid?" Ice Cap growled, adjusting it's tall hat.

"Don't call me kid. And, I mean why did you attack us?" Sans demanded, trying to look as tall as possible.

"'e just said we were hunting, kid," Chilldrake growled, baring it's teeth.

"Why don't you two just go home and leave us alone? That sound good?" Papyrus suggested, readying a blaster just in case.

The other two only responded with a new wave of attacks. Papyrus shoved Sans out of the way and shot a blaster a few inches from where their attackers stood.

Instead of coming to their senses and stopping, the Ice Cap and Chilldrake began howling with laughter.

"Your aim is garbage, man! I almost pity you," Ice Cap managed between laughs.

"That was a warning. If you keep this up, you're in for a very bad time," Papyrus snarled, his eyes darkening.

"Oh, gee! I'm terrified!" Chilldrake mocked, firing several contructs at the skeletons.

"Alright, buddy. You asked for it."

A wall of bones met one of spikes and the battle began.

* * *

Papyrus had always been bad about staying awake at his sentry station. Usually a few cigarettes were enough to keep him going, but today he was too hungover to want one.

"Yup, yup you over did it with the last bottle," he scolded himself, clutching his skull. He had the worst headache in the history of headaches and no will to work.

A familiar sound snapped him out of his despair. It was the boom of one of his blasters. But... no, that wasn't possible. He was the only one who could use them.

Well, whoever it was needed to shut the hell up. That stupid noise was making his head hurt worse.

He stormed towards the source of his annoyance, ready to bring down the ceiling to get the fucking noise to stop.

He was about to impale the monsters fighting when he got a good look at the situation. It was odd, to say the least. There were four monsters total involved. Two of the brats that enjoyed hunting EXP out in the woods and two skeletons.

What the actual fuck?

Papyrus pulled out his phone and hit 1 on speed dial.

"What is it?" Sans snapped from the other end.

"A fight out by the edge of the forest. You should come see this," Papyrus explained.

"Why are you calling me about a fucking fight?" Sans shouted.

"Just get over here, okay, Chief? It's important," Papyrus said and hung up before Sans could break his phone speaker. Again.

Papyrus sighed and rolled up the sleeves on his jacket. Of course two random skeletons had to pop into existence today. Of fucking course.

He summoned several sharpened bones and launched them at Ice Cap. Unfortunately, the little monster noticed with just enough time to roll away.

"Hey! Back off, bitch! These two are ours!" Ice Cap snapped, shooting a spike at Papyrus who calmly stepped aside.

"Oh, buddy. Careful. You don't want to have my dust on the ground when my bro shows up," Papyrus warned.

"Pfft! I ain't scared a short stack," Ice Cap scoffed, firing several more constructs at the third skeleton.

"Cap! Focus!" Chilldrake screamed at its friend.

Ice Cap nodded and turned its attention back to their initial targets.

"WHO THE FUCK CALLED ME SHORT?!" The oh so familiar screech of the vice captain echoed throughout the area.

Ice Cap, contrary to what it had said about not being afraid, was about to run when multiple bones shot into its legs.

"How about I cut your legs off? Then which one of us is short?" Sans asked, voice suddenly calm.

"Hey! Leave Cap alone!" Chilldrake barked, turning its wrath to the new monster.

Sans snarled and lodged two bones in the teen's wing.

"I have a better idea. You and your pathetic little friend go run home and never come around here again. Sound good?" Sans offered, eyes cold and filled with malice.

Chilldrake nodded quickly, scooped up its friend and ran as fast as its legs would take it.

"Right. Now, brother, what was so important that I had to come all the way out here? Because, if this was a fucking joke, I'm kicking your ass," Sans demanded, turning to face Papyrus.

"Yeah, uh... look a little to your left," Papyrus said, sweating bullets.

Sans turned his head and immediately froze. What in the name of all that's holy?

"Explanation. Now," the shorter said.

"Don't have one. Why don't ya ask them?" Papyrus said with a shrug.

Sans nodded and took a few steps towards the other two sleletons. The latter both looked tired from their fight.

"Well, who are you?" Sans asked, looking them over carefully.

The verdict came instantly.

Weak. Pathetic. Wastes of space.

"I'm Sans. This is my brother Papyrus," the one dressed in blue piped up.

"Well, Sans. I must say, you aren't very observant. What kind of fucking amateur doesn't figure out who their talking to before using their name as an introduction," Sans chuckled before his voice took on a more serious tone. "Be honest, now. What are your names?"

"I was being honest! I'm no liar," the stranger growled, magic sparking.

"Sure. And I'm a fucking human. Whatever. How about we take this inside, alright? Papyrus, would you take us home, please?" Sans sighed, much too tired for any of this.

Papyrus nodded and brought everyone in for a rather uncomfortable group hug before transporting them back to the large house.

It was built like a fortress and rigged with traps to stop intruders. The door was adorned with multiple locks and the windows were boarded up. It was the second only to the Queen's castle, Sans liked to think. And regularly said so.

The vice captain rummaged through his pocket for a set of keys and began the tedious process of unlocking the door.

(Sometimes, when unlocking the door was too hard, it would be shot down or kicked open. Suffice to say, they went through many doors.)

"Wow. Paranoid, much?" The taller stranger joked, taking in the sight of the building.

"Shut up," Sans hissed, opening the door and pushing the brightly colored pair inside. Papyrus followed and began relocking the door.

"Your home is... nice," the taller one commented, looking over the interior.

"Fuck off, asswipe," Papyrus muttered, having been the one to decorate. He was proud of the socks he had set up and the rock on the table.

"Papyrus, bring a couple supressors from my room," Sans ordered, glaring at the new skeletons.

"Got it, Cheif!" Papyrus said, saluting and then teleporting away.

"I'm willing to bet you're sticking with your previous lie, so I have a different question for you. Where are you from? I don't recall seeing you here before," the angered skeleton asked.

"Snowdin," the blue one answered.

"What part of Snowdin?"

"The town."

"The outskirts?"

"No. Just a little bit away from the library."

"Bull shit. I've never seen you before in my life," Sans declared, his patience wearing thin.

"I'm telling the truth," the other insisted.

"I got 'em!" Papyrus announced, proudly holding two collars in his hand.

"Thank you, Paps. Help me get these on, would you?" Sans asked, taking one of them.

"What are those for?" The taller stranger asked, apprehensive.

"Just a precaution. Even the weakest of monsters can use the element of surprise," Papyrus explained, reaching to secure it around the former's neck.

He jumped back, shaking his head.

"Nope. Nu-uh. Hell no," he said, dodging another attempt by Papyrus.

"Sit fucking still!" Papyrus growled, getting annoyed with this monster.

"Get away from me," he yelled, launching a small attack.

Papyrus groaned and turned the other's soul blue, forcing him to stay still by increasing gravity on him.

"Honestly, it's not like I'm killing you," Papyrus muttered, snapping the collar on.

The other began tugging at it furiously, a panicked look in his eyes.

"Relax, man. It's not gonna kill ya," Papyrus said, somewhat worried.

Sans, in the meantime, had no trouble at all getting the collar on. All he had to do was jump on the other and lock it on.

Of course, the skeleton had tried to get it off, but he quickly came to the conclusion that it was stuck on him until Sans decided to remove it. He stood up and brushed off his armor.

"So, if you aren't going to give us your names, we may as well figure out something to call you," Sans said, smiling like a cat that had just cornered a mouse.

"Uh... my friend called me Blue sometimes. Because of my scarf," the shorter offered, standing and helping his brother up.

"Okay, Blue. And your brother? Does he have any nicknames?" Sans asked.

"Not other than Paps," Blue said.

"Good enough. No one calls me that anyways," Papyrus said with a shrug.

"Fine. Why don't you two have a seat on the couch? I'll heat up some food and we can all have a nice little talk," Sans suggested, walking into the kitchen.

Blue and Paps sat down on the couch and Papyrus sat down next to them, grinning. He opened his mouth like he was going to speak but closed it after seeing the anxiety in Paps' features.

The three of them waited in silence.

There was nothing to say, after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I couldn't think up a stopping point and just kept writing and writing.
> 
> Heck.
> 
> *sips lemonade* Worth it, though. 100%


	3. Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had enchiladas for dinner and suddenly remembered this...
> 
> Oops?

Paps probably shouldn't have been surprised when the food (calling it food was generous) didn't appear to be edible. After all, his luck for the day had apparently dissipated into nothingness.

The pale lump on his plate resembled something his brother would whip up in the kitchen back when they'd first moved in.

It looked burnt but in places that should have been impossible to burn. For example, the outside of what may have once been a tortilla was completely fine and even a little cold. But, the inside was scorched and burning hot. If Paps hadn't been horrified at the prospect of having to actually eat the abomination, he would have been impressed. The cook had obviously achieved some new plane of existence because that  _thing_ should have been impossible to create.

As it were, the cook was standing in front of him waiting patiently for one of the three skeletons on the couch to take a bite.

At last, one of them did.

"Looks great, bro. I think it might be safe this time," the... other Papyrus said, peeling off a section of the tortilla and popping it into his mouth. A few seconds after, he was up and sprinting for the kitchen.

"Dumb ass," the other Sans muttered, managing to roll his eyes somehow without actually having eyes.

Paps poked the... the hell was this? An enchilada?

"So," Purple Sans said sharply, "what were you two doing out by the woods? I doubt you were hunting EXP and I don't peg you as the sort to be working for Grillby."

"Um... well, we didn't exactly plan on being out there. My brother was trying to fix-" Blue began, only to be cut off by Paps.

"Our refrigerator. I was fixing our refrigerator when I must have messed up a shortcut or something and we ended up outside," Paps lied, hoping the story sounded convincing enough.

Apparently it didn't however, because Purple Sans just started laughing. And not joyful laughter at that. This monster somehow managed to make the happiest sound in the world seem disturbing.

"Who taught the you to lie? Because whoever it was must be a fucking disappointment. That was sad," he said once he got a hold of himself.

"I-I'm being honest!" Paps protested, mentally cursing the stutter in his voice.

"I'm beginning to lose my patience with the two of you. If you won't answer when I ask nicely, I have faster ways of getting what I want," the scarred skeleton snapped.

Paps froze, soul pounding in his chest. He had the terrifying realization that if he couldn't convice the other that he was telling the truth, the conversation would be turning violent. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but the words refused to leave his jaws.

"He was fixing a machine we had in our basement. We don't know what it is," Blue said, squeezing his brother's hand.

"Machine? What did it look like?" Other Papyrus asked, leaning out of the kitchen.

"Uh... it was made of metal and it had a space to... put stuff in?" Blue said, unsure of how to describe it.

"Why? Does it mean something to you?" Purple Sans asked, turning to face his brother.

"Not really. I know of it, but the blueprints are so confusing I don't know what it does," Other Papyrus said with a shrug, rejoining them on the couch. He stretched out and set his head on top of Paps' lap.

Paps opened his mouth to complain, but Purple Sans beat him to it.

"Papyrus! This is serious. Please behave like an adult for once in your fucking life," the vice captain shouted, glaring daggers at his brother.

With a rather exaggerated sigh, Other Papyrus sat up.

"So... do you have any more questions?" Paps asked, inching away from Other Papyrus.

"Not at the moment. I believe we've covered the basics," Purple Sans said, eyes jumping back to him.

"Then can we go?" Paps tried.

"No. The captain needs to come and check things over and then I'll have to deal with all the crap Her Majesty makes us put up with. Then you can go, assuming you have nothing the Queen can hold against you," Purple Sans muttered, picking at the bone near a crack in his skull.

"How long will that take?" Paps asked, hoping they could see Alphys soon, she would clear everything up.

"A week if you're lucky. Forever if you're not."

"What? B-but that's insane!" Blue cried.

"If it was any faster Her Perfect and Queenly Majesty would die of efficiency poisoning," Other Papyrus said, grinning.

"If you keep talking shit about the queen we'll both die of regular poisoning," the one standing warned, glancing at the door.

An uncomfortable silence settled over them.

"So, what are we supposed to while everything gets figured out?" Paps asked, the quiet grating on his nerves.

"Figure that out, Papyrus. I have shit to get done," Purple Sans said to his brother. He was gone immediately after.

"Cool. So, who wants Muffet's?" Other Papyrus asked, flopping on top of Paps.

He could already tell that it would be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long


	4. Nickname

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this chapter. Life has gotten pretty crazy.

Blue, Paps, and the other Papyrus were all seated at the table. Mostly. Other Papyrus had elected to sit on the counter instead of at the table. A brown bag was crumpled and tossed to the side, its contents arranged into a neat row.

"I brought a couple spider donuts and a muffin. Pick whichever," Other Papyrus said, pointing out which pastry was which.

When neither of the two seated skeletons moved, Other Papyrus snickered.

"Why so suspicious? It's not poisoned or anything. Unless Muffet finally decided I took too long on my tab," he joked, grabbing one of the donuts and carefully unwrapping it.

"We're good, thanks," Paps said after a moment, looking at the pastries as though they had personally offended him.

"Okay. I'll put 'em in the fridge if you get hungry later," Other Papyrus said with a shrug, scooping up the untouched food and tossing them carelessly into the fridge before returning to his place on the counter.

"Do you have something we could call you other than Papyrus?" Blue asked after a moment of uncomfortable silence filled only by the sound of chewing.

"Why? My name too hard to pronounce?" Other Papyrus asked, licking frosting from his phalanges.

"No, it's just... weird calling you by my brother's name," Blue explained, mildly disgusted by the other's behavior.

"In that case, I have a whole array of nicknames to choose from. Most call me You Little Piece of Shit, though I have also been referred to as Bitch, Idiot, and, my personal favorite, However the Fuck You Say Your Ridiculous Name. The Dogi also refuse to call me anything other than Pup," Other Papyrus said, using air quotes as he said each name.

"Why do they call you Pup?" Paps asked, finally gathering the courage to speak.

"When Sans and I first moved here I ran into them and, of course, they attacked me. I panicked and tricked them into thinking I was a puppy and now they're convinced that's what I am," Other Papyrus explained, wiping his hands on his pants.

"Well, compared to all your other nicknames, that's the only one that isn't so... crude," Blue said slowly.

"So you're picking that one, then? Damn shame. I liked the first one," 'Pup' said, snickering. He stretched and hopped off the counter.

"Now what? Are we just supposed to wait here until the captain sorts out everything?" Paps asked.

"Yep. I suggest you get yourselves a quiet hobby. I've got some pretty easy books if you want to read something," Pup offered, turning to leave.

"Where are you going?" Blue asked.

"I still have a whole hour left on my shift. What kind of responsible sentry would I be if I skipped work regularly?" Pup said, feigning offence.

"Have fun, then," Paps said, hoping the other would leave soon thus giving Blue and him a chance to run.

"Sure will. See you in a few," Pup said cheerfully, unlocking the door.

"Oh, and, Paps, if you try to leave, I'll kill you both. Bye," he said with a smile and closed the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half way through writing this chapter I took a break to have a snack and got hit in the face with a nerf gun. It would have been longer, but I had a headache


	5. Mundane

Sans groaned, slamming his skull onto the stack of paperwork in front of him. What had possessed him to think taking Alphys' files would be a good idea? Sure, it meant she owed him, but he was beginning to doubt the extra work was worth a favor from the lizard.

He dug his phone out of his pocket and pulled up her contact. Might as well call her now and get Blue and Paps out of his house as soon as possible. He could also tell her exactly where to put her ridiculous amount of cases while he was at it.

"What do you want, pipsqueak? I'm busy," the captain snapped as soon as she picked up.

"Glad to hear from you as always, Al. If you're so busy I can call you back," Sans said, picking at the crack in his skull.

"I am. Don't call back unless it's an emergency, Sans," she muttered.

"Always busy, aren't you? I'm starting to think you just don't like it when I call," Sans joked, grinning.

"We can't all be stationed in Snowdin, pal. Some of us have actual work to do. Now hang up and don't call unless someone is dying," Alphys said, yelling something at someone on the other side of the line.

"Yeah, yeah. Talk to you later, Captain," Sans said hanging up and putting his phone down. He'd have to try again another time.

He sighed, glaring at the file in front of him. He was about to start filling out the information when he heard the door open and close from downstairs.

Fucking. Papyrus.

Of course that lazy jackass would leave. He skipped work regularly to avoid responsibility and now that he had some to deal with some at home he ran right back to his station to slack off again. Typical.

Sans picked up his work and a deck of cards and headed downstairs. As pissed as he was, leaving their house guests unattended was just asking for trouble.

Without even sparing them a glance, he tossed the deck in their direction and planted himself on the couch to return to the report.

"Play a game or something to keep yourselves busy and stay quiet," he ordered, checking off boxes on complaint forms.

Thankfully, Blue and Paps stayed silent and he was able to finish up a good six complaints. It was helpful that most of them were about the same thing.

At two thirty precisely, Papyrus popped into the room, lighter in hand, looking very pleased with himself. He reeked of cigarette smoke.

"Really, Papyrus? I give you the simplest instruction possible to stay home and watch them and you still manage to fuck up!" Sans growled, standing up to glare at his brother.

"Love you too, bro. How'd everything go while I was at work?" Papyrus asked, stressing the last word just slightly.

"Slow day. We were playing war and your brother was working on his files," Blue said before Sans could open his mouth.

"Shame I missed it," Papyrus commented, seating himself on the couch.

 Sans rolled his eyes and moved to the opposite end of the sofa. He had forgotten the others were in the room. It wouldn't do to have them seeing what him and Papyrus said to each other. For anyone with a mouth or working hands, knowledge is power.

"Anything of interest to report?" Sans asked, burying his anger for the moment.

"Not really. The little comedian's friend came by to visit, though. Wanted to talk to you," his brother informed him.

"Who? Snowdrake?" Paps asked, apparently listening in.

"Yup," Papyrus affirmed.

"Why would Snowdrake want to see you, uhh..." Paps began, drawing a blank as to the shorter's name.

"Sans, genius. How could you possibly live in Snowdin and not know who I am?" Sans snapped, doubting their story once again.

"Well, Sans is also kind of my name. We figured there was something else we could call you," Blue said, fiddling with the cards in his hands.

"Maybe you should get a nickname, too," Papyrus suggested, flicking the cap on his lighter open and closed.

"Really? And what would a good one be?" Sans asked, disinterested. He liked his own name just fine, thank you very much.

"Well, if we're going off prior names, how about Pipsqueak?" Papyrus offered, smirking.

"Absolutely not. Besides, if we're all getting names, then why don't you go with Kiddo?" Sans shot back, scowling.

"I already have a name. We picked Pup earlier," Papyrus explained.

"How about we go with a color? Like my name," Blue suggested, defusing the situation.

Sans looked down at his bandana incredulously.

"Purple? That sounds stupid as fuck," he remarked.

"How 'bout a synonym? Like Violet, Lilac, Lavender, or Plum," Paps suggested, rattling off options.

"Those sound like female names," Sans observed.

"I like Violet," Pup offered, winking as Sans glared at him.

"It does sound nice," Blue agreed. Sans turned his gaze to Blue, but didn't find any mailce in his expression. He seemed to actually mean what he said.

"Fine. Whatever," 'Violet' muttered, shooting Pup one more death stare. He redirected his attention to his work.

 "Cool. So, anything planned for the rest of the day, bro?" Pup asked, stretching out to take up most of the space on the couch.

"I did. But since I obviously can't trust you to keep an eye on those two, I suppose I'll have to reschedule," Violet said, signing the last form in one folder. Thank the stars, only five more left.

"You're finally using your vacation days?" Pup asked, perking up.

"Yes. But don't think for one second you'll be skipping work too," Violet warned, setting his files aside.

"Of course not, wouldn't dream of it," Pup said, yawning.

"Whatever. Don't you have a stand to run today?" Violet asked, changing the subject.

"Nope. I closed up for today," his brother explained, closing his eyes for a nap.

"I meant the other one," Violet snapped, shoving him off the couch.

"Shit! Was that today?" Pup yelped, popping out of the room before Violet could mocl his forgetfullness.

"What were you two talking about?" Blue asked, watching the spot where the other had left.

"My brother runs two hotcat stands. One in Hotland, one in the capital. They need to be managed every now and then or the Queen will have them shut down," Violet said, setting his folders aside and standing.

He studied both of them carefully, hoping neither would notice his lie. Blue just nodded and returned to their game, but Paps seemed to be thinking a little too hard.

Violet hoped he didn't catch on. 

It would be a shame to have to kill him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was started because Sora dropped a comment in Ollie's kinktober challenge and I had to write it because it seemed fun.
> 
> Not linking the kinktober thing because I REALLY feel like that would be weird.


End file.
